Permanent Blossom
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Ulang tahun Xing Cai di musim semi and guess what?


Permanent Blossom, my second story...

Enjoy the story~

* * *

Kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan ke pangkuanku. Warnanya yang merah muda cerah seakan membawa sebuah harapan indah untuk hari esok. Suara burung berkicau beberapa kaki diatasku, membuatku terlonjak dari lamunan kosongku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh dari tempat rahasiaku, delapan kaki tingginya dari tanah.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan kakiku yang bergelantungan dari batang pohon, kaki satunya sebagai sebuah pijakan penumpu agar aku tidak terjatuh. Hari ini adalah hari malasku— perasaan malas menggelayuti tubuhku semenjak aku bangun di pagi hari – tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sepanjang hari. Mengurusi ayah yang hanya bisa bikin repot semua orang sudah tercantum dalam daftarku sebagai hal yang paling tidak akan kulakukan dalam hari malasku. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanya memarahi orang dan mabuk-mabukkan. Bahkan, Tuan Liu Bei dan Paman Guan Yu pernah kena marahnya. Hampir saja Paman Guan Yu yang sudah naik darah mau menggunakan tombak besarnya untuk memukul ayah, yang akhirnya berhasil dihentikan oleh Tuan Liu Bei dan Jendral Zhao Yun.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu, sudah berselang dua bulan lamanya. Ini merupakan masa damai sesaat sebelum perang kembali dimulai. Tawa diganti tangis, kebahagiaan direngut oleh kesedihan dan kehampaan, ucapan selamat tinggal terlontarkan walaupun tidak diinginkan. Tapi sebaliknya, kami para pejuang diliputi rasa semangat yang tinggi, harapan tinggi untuk memenangkan peperangan, kehangatan rumah yang menunggu kepulangan kami di akhir perjuangan keras di medan perang. Aku sendiri merasakan perasaan yang sama, orang-orang disekelilingku yang memberiku kehangatan dan perlindungan selama ini, sulit sekali tidak mengharapkan keberadaan mereka saat sedang berperang.

Tapi aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka dengan kelemahanku ini. Sekuat mungkin aku menahan teriakan dan tangisku kepada mereka dikala sedang sendiri. Aku harus kuat, baik fisik maupun mental. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak akan terluka. Mereka bisa mengandalkanku.

"Xing Cai!" teriakan itu membuatku terlonjak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hampir saja aku terpeleset, kupeluk batang pohon di belakangku sekuat tenaga, hingga kuku-kukuku menancap kedalamnya.

"Xing Cai?" terdengar kebimbangan dalam teriakan kedua. Aku melirik ke bawah, melihat Guan Ping yang mendekat sambil memutar-mutar kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri— mencariku.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berpikir, bahwa aku ada di sini. Aku bimbang, antara memanggilnya atau tidak. Dia bisa tahu tempat rahasiaku selama ini. Tapi aku percaya, Guan Ping dapat menyimpan rahasia, bila aku yang meminta. Kami teman sejak kecil, aku sering kali mengancamnya saat kami bertengkar semasa kanak-kanak, hingga membuatnya hampir menangis. Laki-laki cengeng, sekarang sudah berubah menjadi seorang pejuang perkasa. Dulu dia kurus sekali, hanya tulang yang membungkus daging di tubuhnya. Sekarang, dia memiliki tubuh tegap dan otot-otot hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini, membuatnya terlihat sangat kuat.

"Xing Cai!" sekarang dia berada tepat di bawahku, berhenti di bawah pohon sambil bersandar ke batangnya. Aku berniat mengagetkannya, menjahilinya memberikan kesenangan tersendiri bagiku.

Guan Ping terdiam dan menghela napas, dia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya, itu pertanda sebentar lagi dia akan segera menyerah. Aku masih mengamatinya dan mencondongkan tubuhku sedikit ke bawah, menghadapnya.

"Guan Ping, aku disini," kataku sedikit berteriak, tapi menjaga suaraku tetap tenang. Mungkin suaraku memang seperti ini dari dulu, tenang tanpa emosi. Ayah sering kali mengatakan, bahwa suaraku mirip dengan ibuku.

Seperti dugaanku, Guan Ping terlonjak dan mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya seperti orang bodoh. Aku menghela napas dan memanggilnya sekali lagi, "Guan Ping, di atas."

Guan Ping melirik ke atas dan wajahnya mengatakan 'oh'. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, gelisah tidak bisa diam. Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Mencarimu."

_Aku tahu_, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini?"

"Eh...menebak?" Dia mengangkat bahunya.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?"

Guan Ping terdiam, berniat mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dengan cepat mengurungkannya. Dengan sabar aku menunggunya, tapi dia hanya mengulang hal yang sama berulang kali. Membuka mulutnya, lalu menutupnya dengan cepat, begitu seterusnya. Itu mengingatkanku akan ikan-ikan koi di kolam taman istana, langsung mengerubungiku ketika aku mendekat ke tepi kolam, meminta makanan. Aku yang tidak bisa menunggu lama memutuskan untuk memanjat turun. Perlahan-lahan aku menurunkan kakiku ke batang pohon di bawahku, jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

"Xing Cai! Hati-hati, nanti kau bisa jatuh! Aku akan membantumu. Tunggu, aku akan naik." Guan Ping panik di bawahku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng dan meliriknya dari atas.

"Jangan naik. Dan jangan lihat ke atas, aku pakai rok sekarang." Guan Ping seperti disiram air dingin tiba-tiba. Matanya melotot dan dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku bisa melihat kupingnya memerah.

Dengan cepat aku turun dari pohon, memantapkan kaki dan peganganku pada batang pohon. Aku sering kali memanjat pohon semenjak kecil, jadi kecil sekali kemungkinan aku akan terpeleset dan terjatuh. Aku tiba di tanah dengan meloncat dari batang pohon terakhir, yang tidak terlalu jauh jaraknya dari tanah. Guan Ping masih memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Kupingnya sekarang tidak semerah tadi.

Aku berjalan pelan ke depannya, "Aku sudah turun."

Guan Ping terlonjak lagi karena kaget. "Xing Cai, bagaimana bisa kau tidak bersuara saat turun dari pohon? Kau mengagetkanku," katanya, napasnya naik-turun sesaat.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Itu karena kau sibuk melamun sendiri dan tidak mendengarku turun. Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?"

Guan Ping kalut, matanya melotot. Mukanya memerah lagi, pertanda aku berhasil menebak gerak-geriknya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dariku sambil menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Sekarang, dia kembali terlihat gelisah. Aku berhitung dalam hati. _1,2,3_, tidak ada tanggapan. _4,5_, dia kembali menatapku, emosinya mulai stabil, tapi masih terdiam. _6,7,8_...

"Dah," kataku sambil melambaikan tangan dan berbalik. Tiba-tiba tangannya memegang tanganku, menahanku. Aku berbalik menatapnya, mengangkat kedua alisku, '_jadi, apa?'_

"Baiklah, aku akan bicara. Tapi jangan pergi," katanya, memohon. Aku berbalik lagi ke arahnya, diam menunggu.

Dia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu itu apa, karena dilapisi oleh sebuah kain bercorak bunga kuning dan bertali emas. Dia menyerahkannya padaku dan tanpa bertanya aku mengambilnya. Aku memandangi keindahan dan kemewahan benda itu ditanganku.

"Bukalah," kata Guan Ping, sesaat tersenyum manis padaku.

Aku menuruti kata-katanya dan membuka ikatannya. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah jepit cantik berbentuk sisir berwarna hitam mengkilap. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah hiasan bunga Chrysanthemum emas besar di ujungnya – _the golden flower_. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Guan Ping, menandakan pertanyaan, _'ini apa?'_

Sekali lagi Guan Ping tersenyum padaku, canggung dan manis. "Selamat ulang tahun...Xing Cai," katanya, ragu sesaat.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam sesaat menatapnya. Aku senang Guan Ping bisa ingat ulang tahunku. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat, kegembiraan berlebihan meliputi diriku, tidak bisa kuungkapkan dengan bahasa tubuhku.

"Kau...tidak suka ya?" Guan Ping memandangku dengan sorot kekecewaan. Mana mungkin aku tidak menyukai hadiah darinya? Ini kado terindah yang pernah kudapat selama ini.

Aku memelototi Guan Ping dan menggelengkan kepalaku, "Aku suka. Ini sangat cantik. Terima kasih, Guan Ping."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di atas pohon?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan sakura-sakura di atas pohon yang berjatuhan.

"Pemandangannya indah," kataku datar.

Guan Ping balas menatapku bingung, dia menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Begitu? Aku juga ingin mencoba naik." Dia berjalan mendekati batang pohon dan memegangnya.

"Tidak boleh," kataku langsung, sedikit berteriak. Dia menoleh padaku dan berhenti untuk mencoba naik.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak boleh naik, itu tempatku," balasku.

"Tapi pohon ini milik bersama, kan?"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Ayolah, Xing Cai," dia memohon dengan memasang wajah memelas.

Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "Janji 1 hal padaku."

"Apa?" tanyanya antusias.

"Jangan beritahu ayahku tentang pohon ini."

"Jadi, selama ini kau bersembunyi disini? Pantas saja Paman Zhang Fei tidak pernah berhasil menemukanmu." Dia tertawa dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Guan Ping benar, ini adalah tempatku bersembunyi dari apa yang ingin kuhindari selama ini. Ayah yang cerewet adalah salah satunya. Aku pernah bersembunyi disini seharian, karena ayah tidak menyetujui aku ikut ke medan perang. Tempat yang selama ini menjadi milikku sendiri, sekarang harus kubagi dengan orang lain. Tapi, aku rela membagi tempatku bila dengan Guan Ping, dia salah satu yang berharga bagiku—teman baikku.

"Aku akan merahasiakannya dari paman," katanya sambil nyengir ke arahku. "Jadi, sekarang aku boleh naik?"

Aku memandangnya sesaat dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalaku, sebagai pertanda _'boleh'_. Dia melompat kegirangan dan memanjat pohon dengan semangat. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang, memanjat lagi ke atas. Guan Ping tiba di tempat aku duduk tadi, batang pohon besar yang terlihat kokoh dari bawah. Dia maju beberapa kaki, menyediakan tempat duduk untukku. Aku menyandar ke batang pohon di belakangku, mengamati wajahnya yang berubah terpana. Dia membuka mulutnya sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya. Aku tersenyum melihat wajah gembiranya, senang sekali bisa membuat orang lain bahagia.

"Ini benar-benar menakjubkan!" kata Guan Ping yang masih memandangi bunga-bunga sakura sejauh mata memandang.

"Aku takut," balasku. Aku memandang sedih kepada alam menakjubkan di sekelilingku.

"Hah?" Guan Ping membalikkan badannya ke arahku, wajahnya jadi terlihat khawatir.

"Aku takut tidak bisa melihat sakura lagi tahun depan. Kau tahu kan, perang bisa terjadi kapan saja. Bisa saja besok Wei datang menyerang—"

Tiba-tiba Guan Ping menggenggam tanganku erat. Dia tersenyum kepadaku, menyemangatiku.

"Aku janji, aku akan menemanimu melihat sakura tahun depan. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Xing Cai."

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Apapun yang terjadi?"

Guan Ping memandang mataku lekat, matanya tajam dan penuh percaya diri yang kuat, tekad kuat yang tidak bisa digoyahkan. Jantungku kembali berdebar kencang, Guan Ping yang sekarang sudah bukan anak kecil yang ceroboh lagi.

"Apapun yang terjadi."

* * *

_Special thx for my lovely sista~_


End file.
